Wielka wyprawa cz.4
... Żołnierz chciał dać znak do odwrotu, gdy nagle coś śmignęło tuż obok jego prawego ramienia z tyłu. ... Była to Ins i jej gniewny, zapaleńczy charakter. Sunęła przed siebie z myślą mordu. Nie słyszała ani nawołań Aracza, ani krzyków innych. Po prostu pędziła przed siebie, ścinając chmurę mgły przed sobą. Nic nie widziała, ale wyczuwała dość dobrze dusze strażników. Wyczuła nagły szybki ruch od swojej prawej strony, więc tam się kierowała. Zaczęła wyczuwać strugi powietrza tuż przy twarzy oraz zapach prochu - musiał zacząć strzelać. Przez nadmiar adrenaliny przestała na moment słyszeć, wyczulając bardziej swój instynkt. Ujrzała sylwetkę strażnika, po czym podskoczyła wyciągając swoją piłę tarczową z zamiarem ataku, krzycząc: - NIKT NIE WAŻY SIĘ STRZELAĆ DO CREEPYTOWN!!! W locie machnęła bronią w kierunku ramienia żołnierza, lecz ten szybko zrobił unik. Zaczął strzelać, celując w upadłą. Ta robiła uniki tak szybko, jak się tylko dało. Miała zamiar machnąć piłą w żołnierza, lecz ten szybko wyciągnął nóż ząbkowany i pociął łokieć Ins. - Ała! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - INS! - warknęła Salai, która w mig ruszyła w przód pomóc swojej przyszywanej siostrze. - NIE! Stój! Nie możecie...! - krzyczał Aracz, coraz bardziej załamany zaistniałą sytuacją. Demonica jednak nie słyszała krzyków, nie myślała o tym, co się działo za nią. Myślała tylko o Ins i o jej zdrowiu... Jednak coś jej przeszkodziło. To były kule wylatujące z jej lewej strony. Nie chciała, by komukolwiek coś się stało, a następną myślą, jaka jej przyszła do głowy, to fakt, że Ins jest silną osobą i takowa pomoc tylko by ją rozproszyła i rozgniewała. Zmieniła kierunek i odbiła w lewo od krzyku upadłej anielicy. Wyciągnęła swoje tasaki przyciągając je do swoich policzków ostrą stroną na zewnątrz, po czym skupiła się na aurze człowieka, który stał na przedzie i do niej strzelał. Powoli zaczęła dostrzegać jego sylwetkę oraz jego umundurowanie - strój w moro, broń snajperska przed sobą oraz specyficzne okulary. To są pewnie te termowizory, o których mówił Aracz, pomyślała w duchu Salai. Szybko skoczyła i zaszybowała ku górze - chciała ustawić ciało tak, by żołnierz mógł "widzieć" ją jaką szybko pnącą w jego stronę strzałę. Rozłożyła skrzydła do zmiany położenia ciała - to ją wprowadziło w błąd. Strażnik szybko odpalił ogień i strzelił po razie w każde skrzydło. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu, po czym runęła na ziemię. Ludzie stojący z Araczem i Enderem nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Serek jednak miał dosyć stania bezczynnie, po czym podbiegł szybko do Aracza (intuicyjnie, w końcu nadal nikt nic nie widział) i powiedział: - Aracz! Przypomnij, ile to diabelstwo ma wysokości? - Chodzi ci o "mur"? Z 20 km, ale po co ci ta info- - Wzlecę jak się tylko da i zaatakuję z góry. Nawet na intuicję. Poza murem nawet strażnicy mnie nie zauważą. - A ci się to uda? - zwątpił Ender. - Stary, jestem tym pie***onym smokiem czy nie?! - po czym zmienił się w stwora i wzbił się w powietrze. Słychać było potem dźwięk przecinania powietrza, głośne machnięcia skrzydłami.... i cisza, po czym głośny świst spadania i huk upadku. Wszyscy podbiegli w miejsce uderzenia najbliżej, jak się tylko dało. To był Serek, dławił się czymś. - *khe khe*...Czad...*khe* - zdołał w miarę wykrztusić smok słowo przed dużym wzięciem haustu powietrza. - Czad? Że na górze jest czadowo? WOOOW - zadumała się Rets. - NIE, GŁUPIA, CZAD! TAKI GAZ! JEST NA GÓRZE!! - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...na górze jest rozprowadzony trujący gaz? - nie mógł wyjść z zadziwu Ender. - Tak, dokładnie tak...! Przybijałem 10 kilometr, kiedy to poczułem.....! Oddychać nie...mogłem! - znowu smok zaczął się dusić. - Strange! Proszek mu daj, szybko! - krzyknął Aracz. Skrytobójczyni dała dany proszek Serkowi do łyknięcia, by mógł znów spokojnie oddychać. - Coś słyszałem o jakiejś obronie na górze - zaczął żołnierz. - ale sądziłem, że będą mieli jakieś machiny do latania i tam także będą strażnicy... Widać się myliłem. Nie są głupcami, poszli niby na tańszą, ale znacznie skuteczniejszą taktykę - rozpylenie tlenku węgla od 10 kilometra wzwyż... Praktycznie żadna istota przez to nie przedrze, nawet jeśli jest nieśmiertelna, prędzej czy później zacznie po prostu się dusić, przeszkadzając w dalszym locie. - Dobra, dobra, kończ żeś to cholerne przemówienie! Tam nasi giną!! - zaczął krzyczeć Rico na żołnierza. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale po raz pierwszy chyba popieram Rico - stwierdziła Rets, a reszta przytaknęła. - Dobra, chyba nie mamy wyboru... Kalasher i Ender zostają ze mną. Trzeba bronić tych kompletnie z tyłu, mówię tu akurat o Pini, Nowej i Hajsie. Wiem, że Nowa nie ruszy się bez Pini, więc nie może pójść dalej. Hajs jest za to mocną podporą psychiczną dla kotki, więc także zostaje jako ich obrona. Reszta - aż nie chcę tego mówić - pędźcie i pomóżcie Ins i Salai! Nie dajcie się oberwać! Dalej! Stwórzcie jak najlepsze grupki i tak atakujcie. W końcu na to czekaliście, co nie? - Aracz sam zaczął nie wierzyć w to, co mówi. Jednak reszta przyjęła jego słowa z wielkim 'hurra' w głosie, po czym pognali do przodu. Dwaj żołnierze i fioletowowłosy cofnęli się do trójki z kotką. . . . *** ''25 minut później, 4 bariera strażnicza po południowej stronie muru HallenWest, 200m od głównej granicy muru. '' - Stary, słyszałeś, co się tam na przedzie dzieje?! - zaczął mówić pierwszy strażnik. - Tak... Dzieciarnia z CreepyTown dobrała się już do drugiej bariery. Za niedługo będziemy następni... - powiedział lekko przestraszony drugi żołnierz. - Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie, a posiłki nic nie zdziałają, będziemy musieli użyć naszej "czarnej broni"... - Ku**a, nie, tylko mi nie mów o niej! Nie mam zamiaru znowuż po niej sprzątać! - A masz lepsze wyjście, Kyle?! Odszczepieńcy z CreepyTown dobierają się nam do skóry, a ty mi o "sprzątaniu" mówisz?! - Człowieku, czy ty wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne, również dla nas!? Ta wariatka nie miała do czynienia z bitwą od 2 tygodni! 2 KU**A TYGODNI!!! Już tydzień temu szlajała się od domu do domu z pytaniem, czy nie ma ktoś świniaka do wypatroszenia!! - Kurde, a znajdź teraz KOGOKOLWIEK, kto chciałby za darmosze pomóc w obronie muru... - A nie przypadkiem ludzie Pete'a nie zaczęli w takich przypadkach pracować "w służbie miasta"? - No taaak, ale mało komu się chce to robić, każdy z nich ma w miarę odrobione nadgodziny lub też godziny społeczne.... a tylko ona zostaje. - TYLKO ona? - No niestety. - Ja pier.... - żołnierz złapał się za czoło. - Od razu mówię, że się do niej nie przyznaję. - To pierwszy zginiesz - zaśmiał się jego kolega. - No kurr... Tylko nie każ mi dzwonić do burmistrza czy nawet....czy nawet do 'niego'.... - strażnik aż dostał dreszczy na wspomnienie o szefie z Burns Corporation. - Do tej pory pamiętam, jak ten pedał się na mnie patrzył, ble. - Heh, w takim razie ja zadzwonię. - żołnierz wyciągnął swoją komórkę, po czym wykręcił numer do burmistrza HallenWest i nacisnął słuchawkę. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - No nareszcie! Już się o was martwiłem! Jak tam sytuacja? - słychać było faktyczne zmartwienie w głosie burmistrza, a bardzo on dbał o swoich mieszkańców. - Do dupy - powiedział strażnik. - Jak bardzo? - Druga bariera południowa zajęta. Nie ma odbioru od posiłków. Trzecia jednak wciąż daje nam sygnały, że nasi żyją. Napastnicy ani nie myślą o zabijaniu, na całe szczęście. - Dzięki Bogu! Ale czy....jest aż tak źle? - Podobno szykują ofensywę na trzecią barierę. Głos strażnika się trząsł, jak mi to mówił. Muszą być naprawdę niebezpieczni, szczególnie w grupie. - Cholercia....czyli będzie trzeba użyć naszej "czarnej broni"... - nastała krótka chwila ciszy, po czym słychać było przejęcie słuchawki. - NOO SIEMA ELO, PIĘĆ DWA ZERO, CO TAM?!!! - strażnik aż odsunął komórkę od ucha, że nawet drugi strażnik to usłyszał. - TY?!! Co ty robisz u burmistrza?! - No wiesz, ręce świerzbią, nogi świerzbią, całe ciało świerzbi od braku MASAKRY. - Nie mogłaś poprosić swoich starych o jakąś fuchę? - A skądże! Próbowałam, ale bali się, że przy mnie wyszli by sami blado, heheh... - Ygh, i pewnie czekałaś na telefon od nas, czy tak? - No jasne, że tak, amigo! Daj choć słówko, a w mig zrobię z robali CZYSTĄ MIAZGĘ! HA! - Ech... - zasłonił mikrofon w komórce. - Chyba nie mamy wyboru... - zwrócił się do kompana. Ten tylko machnął na to ręką. Żołnierz zmarszczył czoło i ciężko, wręcz od niechcenia, powiedział z wytchnieniem: - Masz zielone światło. Było nagle słychać świst powietrza i uderzenie telefonu o podłoże. Chwilkę po tym odezwał się burmistrz. - Już jej u mnie nie ma, pozostał tylko po niej sam kurz. ---------- Do tworzenia tej części pomogły mi Wasze dopingi o więcej i piosenka Linkin Park - Given Up. Warto słuchać tego podczas czytania tej części ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures